ME3: After Purgatory
by kernelcrashdump
Summary: "Let me know when you're back here," he said, pulling his t-shirt on and snatching up his leather jacket. "Okay, okay," she agreed, wrapped in a sheet, "Now, get out of here. Go save the galaxy." He smiled and kissed her once more before disappearing behind the sliding door. Jack shook her head, grinning and went back to bed.


No one really understood his interest in her. He supposed that was fair. If he had ever taken the time to imagine the ideal partner for someone with his military resume, admittedly, it would not have been a foul-mouthed biotic, covered from head to toe with tattoos and scars, some from battle, others from experiments performed on her as a child. Shepard knew that the last was part of the reason he was drawn to her. Not out of pity - Jack would have sensed that immediately and broken his nose - but out of admiration for her determination and perseverance. Yes, her past was checkered, to say the least, and drenched in blood, leaving a trail of citations, warrants and arrests that far surpassed what anyone else could chalk up in a lifetime, but he had grown up as an orphan, on the streets, running in a gang his entire childhood. He could attest that it was a hard lifestyle to abandon if you think you have no other option.

When it started, Miranda had given him an incredulous stare and said, "Her? Really?" Then, before he could find out how she knew, she had stalked into her quarters mumbling something about having a lot to do. To his credit, Shepard had assumed he wasn't even a blip on Miranda's perfect-DNA-molded radar. His XO was a little too caught up in her own history for his tastes, anyway. Sure, she couldn't be blamed for the circumstances of her birth, but while she tried to walk like an overcomer, she spoke like a victim, even after having opportunities like no one else. Her dad sounded like an arrogant prick, anyone would agree, but her genes earned her a place among wealth and influence whereas Jack's only granted her a hellish childhood.

Their curiosity aside, the relationship was never questioned by another of his crew after that. Mordin, in fact, was supportive, in his own way. After their raid on the Collector's Ship, Shepard had turned himself in for the slaughter of Batarian colonists that occurred during the destruction of the Alpha Relay, in an effort to delay the arrival of the Reapers. This also meant turning over the Normandy to Alliance and his crew was disbanded. Once in Alliance custody, Shepard was not allowed any contact with Cerberus or anyone that had been associated with them, even though his crew had been following his orders, not the Illusive Man's. Jack was no exception. For all he knew, she was out launching asteroids into moons while cussing his name. She had hated his ties to Cerberus enough, but when he told her of his intentions to turn himself in to the Alliance, the scales tipped against him.

"I promised Hackett I would do this once the Collectors were dealt with."

"So what? As far as they're concerned, you're a war criminal, now. On top of being a terrorist. They're not going to go easy on you."

"Well, I did stop Saren and we did just turn the Collector Base into a black hole. They might show a little mercy."

"Who the fuck are you kidding? They're going to shove you in the deepest darkest cave they can find and let you rot."

"It's the honorable thing to do," he had told her with finality. She gave him a long look before stalking out of his quarters. After that, they had went into dry dock near Alliance Headquarters on earth and she had stayed in her quarters below Engineering until he had been escorted off the ship. They hadn't put him in their deepest, darkest hole, but he was under constant surveillance and armed guard.

Then, the Reapers invaded and the galaxy went bottoms up. He was reinstated to command the Normandy one last time. It wasn't long before he received word that an Alliance academy was under siege by Cerberus and the students needed evacuating. Simple enough.

At least, it was until he recognized the tattooed biotics instructor that vaulted over a balcony and marched toward him with a blue fire in her eyes. She had decked him, fist connecting squarely with his chin, as retribution for leaving her, and then proceeded to kiss him until he thought his eyes would cross. He had had a moment to collect himself while she shouted orders and reprimands at her students before they could talk again.

The evacuation went well after that, all things considered. They managed to get all the students and remaining staff off the station and he was impressed enough with their biotic talents to assign them front-line duties in the war against the Reapers. He managed to steal another kiss from her before delivering her to Alliance Command, and hoped like hell it wouldn't be the last one.

When she had wanted to meet up at Purgatory on the Citadel, he immediately set a course and went to find her. Part of him knew that his mission should take priority, and it did - part of the task of gathering assets required that he make regular stops at the Citadel and return recovered items from various war-torn planets. Meeting her for drinks and conversation was just a matter of bolstering another asset … or something. Shepard smirked to himself once he caught sight of her waiting at a table and reading a datapad, thinking there was innuendo in there somewhere, speaking of assets.

She smiled just a little when he sat beside her, but quickly fell into her usual routine of complaining about things as a loud cover for the fact that she really did appreciate him coming and for other things. He never felt like he was owed any thanks; she was who she was without him. He enjoyed getting to know the woman she was behind the bravado and rage. Their first time had been a bit of a surprise for him; she had showed up with tears in her eyes and seemed to want to hold him more than she wanted to shout expletives at him, which was new. He had taken it slowly, wanting to comfort her and convey a sense of safety to her. He had no intentions of hurting her and hoped she never thought he would.

At the nightclub, she explained that the datapad contained duty rosters and Shepard was impressed that she was working, even there. Still, he encouraged her to relax; maybe even dance a little.

"Everyone knows you can't dance," she had laughed, but danced with him anyway. After he had had enough of the wisecracks from Joker, who had been dancing with EDI nearby, he waved them off with a laugh and went to the bar.

"Just going to leave me out there, huh?" asked Jack, sidling up beside him as he finished his second drink, "Again?"

Shepard gave her a bemused look and ordered another, "Oh, stop it. We covered that."

"Lighten up, Shepard," she said with a smile, rapping her knuckles on the bar. "Whatever he's having, as long as it's not some bitch drink."

"Whiskey, straight," said the salarian bartender.

"In that case, make it a double."

Shepard watched her, took in her outfit; black studded leather jacket, skin-tight … whatever kind of top she was wearing under it. He had no idea what to call it and figured that upped his credibility as a man. Whatever it was, he had no objections to it. He even liked her camouflage pants and combat boots. Though, she had made a comment earlier about him only wanting her in the Alliance so he could tear the uniform off of her, and he had to agree that it did sound like a good time.

Her drink arrived and he let her throw it back before he put his lips close to her ear to whisper, "We should get out of here."

She arched an eyebrow and ordered another drink, "Yeah? What do you have in mind?"

"The Alliance didn't take away my private cabin on the Normandy."

Emptying her glass, she grimaced and asked, "What about your crew, _Commander_?"

"Shore leave."

"I've got a better idea," she said suddenly, pushing away from the bar and taking his hand. "I have an apartment on the Presidium the Alliance pays for. I'm eighty-five percent sure no one will be watching or listening in."

"Just eighty-five percent?"

"It _is_ the Presidium and it _is_ paid for by the Alliance and I _am_ a bit of unknown. Wouldn't surprise me if they were spying on me … fuckers."

"Let them watch," said Shepard, the alcohol boosting his confidence.

Jack laughed and hailed a cab, "Don't tempt me, Shepard."

As soon as she had finished giving the destination to the driver, she had pulled him into a searing kiss, fists holding him fast by the front of his jacket.

"I missed you, too," he said when she broke away.

Her expression was serious and he knew that even though they weren't entirely alone, she had put down her loud, fist-in-the-air defenses.

"How long do you have?" asked Jack, tracing his greying hairline with the tip of one finger.

"I can probably stay off the radar a few hours. Traynor can still buzz my omnitool if something urgent comes through."

"Traynor?"

"Specialist Traynor; she monitors communications, but also acts as my assistant, similar to Yeoman Chambers without all the psych profiles."

"Does she cream her panties every time you look at her like Chambers did?"

"Stop; Kelly wasn't like that."

Jack cackled and gave him a dubious look, "You are so blind when it comes to women."

"I see you just fine."

"Drive faster," she called up to the cab driver, a turian who nodded. With a smirk, she added, "He tips well."

They managed to keep up a semblance of nonchalance as they made their way through the Presidium toward the apartments. He was the first human SPECTRE after all, and his face was well known. She also seemed to understand that it wasn't great for social morale for the man who was supposed to be out spearheading the war effort against the Reapers to be seen chasing her from the cab, half-drunk and trying to grab her ass all the way to her door. At the apartment, he immediately began to disrobe, leaving his leather jacket and t-shirt by the door.

"Did I mention how good you look in denim and leather?" she commented, shedding her own jacket.

"I figured you thought I looked better out of it."

"There is that."

A moment later, they dropped onto her bed in a tangle of limbs and he did his best to forget everything except her. War has a funny way of over-sensationalizing everyday activities. When you're fighting for your life every day, things like meeting friends for dinner or sleeping with your girlfriend are so rare that you tend to try and slow down every second and lock it away in a memory. She lived hard and fast, but lying beneath him, she moved slowly and with care. Even now, scratching her nails over his hips and urging him to go faster, her eyes told him she was vulnerable there, pleading with him to never hurt her.

He scraped his teeth over her collarbone and trailed his lips up her neck.

"Shepard…" she gasped near his ear and he kissed her deeply.

"I love you so much," he told her.

Just then, her nails dug into his skin and she shoved him away.

"What?!" she exclaimed, recoiling from him as though he'd hit her.

He sat on his haunches, confused, "What's wrong? What?"

"Damn you, Shepard!" Jack grabbed at the sheet and gathered it around her naked body.

"Jack-"

"Shut the hell up, I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"You shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake."

His confusion gave way to frustration as she made to get out of the bed. Shepard grabbed the sheet she was wrapped in and gave it a firm tug, pulling it away from her body, but upsetting her balance in the process. She was glowing eezo blue when she landed in front of him, but he didn't care.

"Well, I am here, and this is NOT a mistake. I don't get why you're so angry all of the sudden."

"You don't just say shit like that, Shepard. Not when I'm telling you to fuck me."

It was his turn to be indignant, "What are you talking about? Why the hell not?"

"That's the kind of crap people say when they think it's their last chance to say it. Fuck that. I'm not dying in this war. If you want to, then fine, go. Get it over with."

"That's not why I said it."

"Whatever, Shepard, just leave already."

"I love you, Jack, whether you like it or not. I said it because I want you to hear it as often as I can say it, not because I think this will be the last time I'll see you."

"Fuck off!"

He clenched his jaw, but didn't move.

"Not this time."

She growled in exasperation but the blue glow faded and she fell heavily onto her pillow facing away from him.

"It was just starting to get good, too," she murmured, adding, "Asshole."

Shepard made a noise in his throat as he laid behind her, grabbing the blanket from the end of the bed.

"Just starting? Whatever. It's good from 'go' with the Saviour of the Citadel," he defended, pulling the comforter over both their bodies.

She shook her head and muttered, "So damned cocky." He could tell she was softening up, though, a playful note in her voice. "Why are you covering me up?"

"You're going to catch a cold, all naked and sweaty."

"Supercharged amp. I've never been sick a day in my life."

"Well, I have and I worked up quite a sweat pissing you off. I'm fighting Reapers; I can't be sidelined with a cold."

She sighed in frustration before rolling to face him, "I love you, too, you bastard."

He smiled, "Can we have a moment where you aren't calling me something? You could try my first name, you know."

"You outrank me, _sir_."

Shepard made a face, "Fuck that."

Jack grinned then and pulled him on top of her, "Me first."

Afterward, she nestled in his embrace and he was thankful for the blanket as the room cooled his body rather quickly. The holographic sky, which had begun to darken during their argument, had turned an inky blue-black and he wanted nothing more than to lay there beside her for the six hours until it lightened again. With any luck, he could even sleep a little without having that nightmare again.

"Where'd you grow up, Shepard?" Jack asked, tracing the contour of the muscles of his abdomen.

"On the streets, mostly."

"What? The King of the Boy Scouts grew up on the streets? Shut up."

"You didn't know? I figured there would have been something about me in all those Cerberus files you tore through last year."

"I wasn't looking for you. Not then. And I have never been one to pay much attention to the extranet news bursts. Couldn't care less. I didn't even really use an omnitool until I started up with the Alliance. I had no idea who you were when you showed up on that prison ship."

He thought for a moment and smiled to himself.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"After Saren, I didn't think it was possible to find a woman that hadn't already formulated an opinion of me from the press. Turns out, I found her without even looking."

"Yeah, I figured out you were an asshole all on my own."

He laughed and shook his head in mock exasperation. Jack propped on her forearms beside him, a curious look in her eye.

"Seriously, Shepard; the streets?"

"Yeah. I was orphaned as a small child. Don't remember my parents at all. Fell in with a rough crowd. Was a Tenth Street Red."

"You were in a gang?"

"Yeah, for quite awhile. Decided one day that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life getting picked up for petty crimes in a concrete wasteland. I had always been fascinated with the stars, space flight. Joined the Alliance as soon as I could."

"I always thought you were sexy, but knowing you were in a gang kind of gets me off."

"Yeah?"

"More than a little disappointed you don't have any ink, though."

"Who said I didn't?"

"Believe me, stud, I have looked over every part of you enough to know you haven't got anything. Unless you're hiding it under all that salt and pepper."

"Can we not mention how old I look?"

"I didn't say you looked old. You've just seen some wear. It really only shows on your hair and your face, but I like your face. Mostly just your hair."

Shepard groaned, "You don't like my hair? Nevermind. And you're right: no tattoos. Maybe someday."

"Damn, Shep, you know how hot you'd be with something like Vega?"

"Shep? And don't tell me you're into him, too. I kicked his ass once, you know. I'll do it again if I have to."

"I'm not into him, but it would be hot."

"I'm still kind of hung up on Shep."

"I'm trying to drop the asshole, asshole."

"Try my first name. No one has called me by my first name since I was a kid. It's always been Shepard."

"Does anyone even know it?"

"If they do, they don't act like it."

"Gideon just doesn't roll of the tongue like Shepard," Jack remarked, trying it out.

"Neither does Jacqueline."

"Not my real name."

"I know… Jennifer."

She looked scandalized, and Shepard hoped divulging his knowledge of that fact didn't upset her.

"How'd you find that out? I didn't think anyone knew that. Hell, even I barely remember it sometimes."

"Someone mentioned it in passing awhile back. An information … _specialist_."

"Oh, Liara?"

"You know Liara?"

"Illium, remember? I should have known she'd do some checking. She wasn't sure about me being on your crew."

"No?"

"Was anyone? Asari can be especially condescending."

"Was she rude?"

"Nah. I just got the impression that she was maybe a little protective of you or something. Hell, I don't know. I just always figured you and her used to … _you know_..."

"Have sex? No."

"Never?"

"When I met her, she was interested in going down that road, but I thought we should keep it professional. She's been a good friend to me. I owe her a lot, I guess. She was the one who turned my body over to Cerberus for Project Lazarus."

"She had your body? Creeper."

Shepard smiled a little, but gave a shudder, "Nothing like that. The Shadow Broker had found me and she stole me from him. You know, this is a really weird conversation to have. All I know is without her doing what she did, I wouldn't have gotten a second chance and I wouldn't be laying here with you right now."

"While the implications of this hypothetical line of thinking would have me still in cryo on Purgatory, what I really take away from this is that I'm banging the most desirable man in the galaxy. EVERY girl, no matter race, wants in your dress blues."

Shepard clicked his tongue.

"No vacancy."

Hooking her leg over his, she moved to straddle his hips and kissed him.

Just then, Shepard's omnitool began to chirp. Jack rolled her eyes and started to get off of him, but he held her with a firm hand on her thigh.

"Hold that thought."

Engaging his omnitool, he answered, "What is it?"

"Commander, Admiral Hackett would like to speak with you on vid comm as soon as you are available," came Traynor's voice.

"I'll be there as soon as I finish up some business. Thank you. Shepard out." The virtual interface disappeared and Jack arched an eyebrow.

"Nice accent. Are you sure girls with accents don't turn you on?"

"I prefer girls who talk dirty and know what they want."

"Don't you have to leave?"

"I've got time for one more if you are up for it."

"If I'm up for it? Liara needs to dig up some more info on me, baby. You have got a lot to learn."


End file.
